


Wolves Of War

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crazy, Except minor charaters, F/M, Fun, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, No Lemons!!!, Not a Twilight Fic, ROAR - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Rivalry, This is Better than Twilight, Violent, Wolves, jerza - Freeform, no one will die, not smut, they will die, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Is the daughter of very wealthy Wolves, the King and Queen of Vukassonia. She runs from home when her family starts falling apart when war breaks out between Humans Werewolves and Vampires. When she runs into the forest, she meets some strange people, that might become her new friends! (Idk were Im going w/ this but i will try)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Run Away Dog

Lucy sighed, scratching behind her pointed ears, trying to rid the atmosphere around her of the awkwardness. Of course, it only made her situation seem that much more… uncomfortable. Her mother and father had been bickering for the past hour about the war, nearly creating a civil war in the process. Lucy’s mother, Layla, wanted the war to end, she wanted to create a truce with the other races, whilst her father, Jude, wanted to defeat the other races, to prove that Wolves are the ‘superior’ race.

The war was between three power hungry races, Humans, smooth skinned people with magical powers, they are believed to have started the war. Vampires, pale ‘humans’, if you can even call them that, they drink blood of beasts and people, and cannot walk in the sunlight, for the fear that they will burn. Then the Werewolves, like Lucy, who have the ability to change from human to wolf at will, unless they are caught in the full moon's light, then the change is involuntary and they become a beast like the ones in the forest.

“We need peace, Jude, how many more wolves must die before you see that!” Layla yelled at her mate, anger flaring in her voice. Lucy agreed with her mother, but refused to pick a side, because of how her father would take it. He was a very paranoid wolf, and anything that threatened his rule was counted as the enemy.

“They won’t give up till were all dead! We need to show them that we are better, we won’t back down, ever!” Jude growled, baring his fangs at Layla. Lucy stood between the two flinching at the anger and rage that filled their words, normal mates didn’t fight like this, but then again, Jude was the King of Vukassonia, and Layla was it’s Queen, making Lucy the country's Princess and Heiress, so they weren't exactly a ‘normal’ family, like you can even call them that.

“You can’t solve every single problem with your teeth and claws!” Her mother shot back, and Lucy’s father just laughed, his fangs glistening in the crescent moonlight.

“Watch me,” Jude ended the argument there, the hours of bickering and screaming halted as Lucy’s father was going to prove that bloodshed fixes everything.

Lucy sighed, slipping out of the glittering throne room, she’d skip her dinner tonight, not wanting to be in the awkwardness of her father and mother’s glaring. So instead, Lucy raced up the stairs, skipping every other step without making a single noise, if her parents saw her, they may want her opinion on the war, and that would just make thing that much more complicated.

“Virgo,” Lucy whispered to a pink haired maid standing still as a statue in the hall, awaiting orders. “Don’t tell my parents were I am please!”

Virgo nodded, not making eye contact with Lucy she was afraid of her. Lucy wanted to growl, it was obvious her father beat her, the secludedness, shaky behavior, and not to mention the bruises that covered her cheeks and arms. Without another word, Lucy slipped into her room, faceplanting onto her bed, it hadn’t been a good day for her.

Before slipping into sleep, Lucy stripped out of her really tight, really uncomfortable black and gold puffy princess dress. She hated dresses, but had to wear them and act like a ‘proper’ royal, her mother’s words.

Lucy snuggled into her warm blankets, wearing a white and blue floral nightgown, her golden hair splayed out around her pillow. She sighed for the millionth time that day, staring at her starry painted ceiling, it was the closest thing she got to looking outside, ever since the war, her parents never let her leave, ever, but that would change soon, Lucy was not going to stand still and watch her world crumble around the castle. She sighed, again, closing her wolfish brown eyes slowly, taking a deep breath before her mind plunged into dream world.

***********

Lucy woke up very early, her dreams were filled with freedom, and she finally realised what she had to do. She was going to run away, to another land maybe, and hide from her family, she couldn’t take the strain of their constant fights, and it was only going to get worse. Without another thought, Lucy slipped out of bed, her bare feet hitting the cold wood floor, the contact sent chills up her spine. She knelt down, pulling out a small suitcase that was stored under her bed, opening it up before rushing over to her closet, pushing aside all of the pretty dresses her mother made her wear, and the expensive corsets that were for special occasions. Reaching the back of her closet, Lucy pulled out an old box of clothing, filled with steampunk like dresses and pants, perfect for her plan. Her mother and father didn’t know about the box, she’d found it a while ago while running through the castle attic, and decided to keep them, even though at the time they would never have fit her, but now she had a feeling she could easily slip into one.

Opening the box, Lucy pulled on the first outfit. A orange, red, and black punk dress, with a black corset like top, that was surprisingly comfortable, and a ragged ripped ruffle red skirt piece, that fell down to just above Lucy’s knees. She also slipped on a pair of ripped tan skinny pants, that hugged her legs comfortably. Lastly, she slipped on a pair of old black boots, with steel toes and clockwork designs etched into the leather. Looking in the mirror, Lucy pulled her blonde hair up into a messy ponytail, allowing her bangs to swing off to the right side of her face, while a few strands of hair peeked out randomly. She didn’t look at all like a princess, and that was perfect.

Packing away the rest of the dresses, Lucy raided her drawers, finding several valuable things she could sell for money, and even a few bags of gold coins she’d been saving. She was almost about to jump from the balcony, when a knock came at her door, and her mother and father burst through, startling Lucy. They took one look at her, standing on the railing of her balcony, before racing to catch her, Layla screaming in complete terror, while Jude looked enraged. Lucy didn’t think twice, she jumped, gravity pulling her body to the ground quickly. Her steampunk dress blew in the wind, and her gold hair swam in front of her face as she instinctively reached her hand up, saying goodbye to her parents. She didn’t scream as her parents watched her fall from several stories up, instead she spun around watching the ground come closer and closer. Right before impact, Lucy rolled, absorbing the impact, though still tripping and rolling on the gravel painfully. She had made it out, but now, she had to run, because every guard at the castle was running towards her, some even already in wolf form. This could only end badly.


	2. Chapter Two Fighting Your Own Blood

She ran, not thinking about anything but the fact that she pulled it off, Lucy actually made it out of that musty old castle. She was breathing the fresh air, filled with the scent of pines and rotting leaves. Though she didn’t really have time to admire how the sun glazed the sky with a golden light, turning the clouds a crimson red, or how the birds sang a beautiful morning song from their homes in the dark forest. 

Lucy lept through the gates of the kingdom, dodging the outstretched hands of the gate guards. Her footsteps became rhythmically frantic as she ran from her pursuers, once in a while turning her head to see them gaining on her. Fear made her muscles freeze up, and she began to slow, the guards were nearly in reach, almost half of them running as wolves to circle around her. Lucy growled, her body dissolving as shadows encircled her like a mist, clinging to her skin. It was like a tornado of black water, and several of the guards stopped at fear of the power, shooting out of the black liquid. 

Lucy emerged from the mist, as a shining powerful beast. Her darkish blonde fur looked to be interlaces with fire, red and gold covering her paws, spine, tail tip, and lines travels from her eyes, circling around her muzzle like a torch in a dungeon. The fur on her back was raised, and her eyes glowed dangerously as she flexed her leg muscles prepared to fight back if necessary. 

Suddenly, two more wolves appeared from the castle, one white as snow and bright, the other dark and bloody, fear and rage filling both of their red sets of eyes. Lucy stiffened, she was okay with fighting guards, but she might not be able to bring herself to strike at her own parents, no matter how much pain they caused her. Her father snarled at her, his anger and rage seeming to roll off him in waves, there was no love or care in his eyes, only the desire for blood. Lucy’s mother stood by him, disappointment clear as day in her eyes, she was disgusted that her own daughter would try to run. Lucy felt guilt spread through her veins, but she didn’t back down, instead she snarled back, returning the unloving gaze her father was giving her, she’d had enough of being locked in that castle and she wouldn’t be stopped. 

Her father took this as an act of war, leaping at his own family, claws slashing at Lucy’s neck. Lucy scrambled back, not expecting her father to react so violently, but she accepted it, returning his attack with a deep growl, warning him if he attack again she would defend herself. Jude ignored the warning, once again flinging himself at her, Lucy lashed out, slamming her head into Jude’s belly, throwing him into the guards. Before he could get up, Layla stepped in guarding her mate, snarling at Lucy as her father had done. Lucy yowled, turning from her mother’s gaze, and sprinting towards a line of guards, they were poised to stop her from barreling into them, but not prepared for what she actually did. Instead of attacking them, she pushed on the ground, flinging her body over their heads, landing ungracefully on the other side of the wall. Not waiting to be captured, Lucy rolled to her feet, digging her claws into the ground before sprinting away, not even looking back as her father, who’d changed from his wolf form, shouted at her.

“You worthless mutt! If you ever come back here, I’ll kill you myself, you were never apart of this family!” The words stung, as if her father were truly, driving a dagger through Lucy’s heart, it was more than she could bare as glistening crystal like tears buried himself in her fur. She was on her own now, in a world that was filled with death and war. Her voice suddenly broke as she leapt into the forest, she screamed, her voice raising into the night, dancing around the trees, making several animals around her flee from their homes. She kept running, for hours she just screamed, racing over her land’s border, not caring who heard her as she howled in pain.  
Lucy fell to the ground, her wolf form dissipating, leaving her as a defenceless girl, lying among the trees, tears flowing down her pale face, she’d wanted to see the world, and now she could never again go home. Curling up in her steampunk dress, Lucy drifted to sleep, nightmares picking at her mind, making her twitch and whimper, attracting some… unwanted attention. It ended badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have several chapters already written, but after I post the ones I have done this story will slow down quiet a bit, sorry if your confused or something!


	3. Chapter Three Found

Lucy woke up surprisingly warm, when she was sure she’d fallen asleep on the cold ground of a dark forest, but something warm was wrapped around her, and she couldn’t help but snuggled deeper into it. She felt safe, maybe yesterday was all just a dream, and her parents were waiting for her, as soon as she woke she could leap into their loving arms. Sadly that was not the case, when Lucy opened her eyes, she found she was still in the forest, but a large wool blanket was wrapped around her, and a dying fire was smoldering next to her.

Lucy sniffed the air coshoulsy and caught something that sent chills down her spine, an unfamiliar scent, but it was clearly one of the races, considering it was covering the blanket wrapped around her, and the burning wood had a faint smell of it too, so something… or someone, brought her here. Without warning, something burst through the trees, panting heavily, while carrying a dead animal on their back. Lucy squealed in fear, leaping up, her fists raised in an aggressive stance, even if this person helped her, doesn’t mean their friendly.

The figure turned, and the dark hooded cloak fell off his head as it dropped the dead deer’s body. It was a boy, of some sorts, with intense black eyes that seemed to peer into Lucy’s soul. His hair was bluish black, spiking up in every direction, it also looked to never have seen a brush in its life. He was tall, and seemed to be built well, to a fault, he wore a white pirate like shirt (unbuttoned showing off his abs), with brown baggy pants, a silver sword strapped at his side. What really worried Midnight was his teeth. Being a Werewolf, she naturally had fangs, but this… thing in front of her didn’t smell or look anything like the people who exiled her. His fangs were long and and pointed, and the strong smell of blood was waifing off his breath… no he wasn’t a wolf, he was a Vampire! 

“So I see you’ve finally woke up,” his voice seemed to drip from the shadows, trying to encaptivate Lucy so he could feast on her fear, but she ignored the unsettling sound of his voice and gave a deep throaty growl in reply. “Now now, no need to be hostile, I saved your life,” as much as Lucy wanted to deny it, she probably would have been killed if he hadn’t come along and took her to his… camp? “So you gonna say thank you?” Lucy just snarled again.

“What are you a wolf!?” Another voice said, coming from behind Lucy, and when she turned, much to her surprise, she was a girl, a human girl. She had soft blue hair that fell down to her shoulders, and deep navy eyes like a ocean, someone could get lost in them. She was wearing a simple turquoise dress, that stopped at her thighs and long socks with black ankle high boots. She was truly beautiful, but what she was doing with a Vampire, Lucy would probably never understand. 

“Juvia, don’t be rude, she’s scared, and she might not even understand us,” the Vampire scolded the human girl called Juvia. Lucy scoffed at this, they thought she was stupid, and that was truly insulting, considering she could probably recite the Werewolf’s whole history bye heart.

“Do you think I’m dumb!?” Lucy snapped, baring her fangs at the Vampire, he was the biggest threat at the moment with that sword. “And to answer your question, yes I. Am. A. Wolf!” Both the figures froze, as they suddenly realized, they were in the midst of a Werewolf, in the middle of the forest, her territory. Lucky they didn’t know that this was her first time in the middle of the forest. “I would now like to know where I am, and who the heck you people are, or I’ll start ripping out throats!” She was beyond angry, she was livid, her hands shook with fury, and her eyes held no warmth in them, only the cold hate her father placed there when he banished her. 

“Whoa girl, no need to be so violent,” the Vampire snickered, but his hand betrayed his uneasy as it rested on the hilt of his blade. “My name is Gray, this is Juvia,” Gray smiled, gesturing to his human companion, “You're in the south part of the Vampiren woods, it borders the human’s land,” he smiled, but something about the twinkle in his eyes, told Lucy there was something else going on.

“Alright, thank you,” Lucy sighed, still refusing to lower her defensive stance. “I am Prin.. I mean Lucy... “ She stuttered, trying her best to hide her identity, if these creatures actually knew anything about her kingdom, they would know her. 

“Do you need a place to stay, Lucy, when I found you, it kinda looked like you were homeless...” Gray stared at Lucy curiously, and she shrunk under his gaze, fear filling her eyes and betraying her act of bravery.

“No… I don’t have a home… but that doesn’t mean I need somewhere to stay!” She was afraid he was going to offer, and if he did, she might not have a choice but to accept.

“Oh? Is that right, well from my perspective, you're a very lost little pup in need of a good night's rest and a warm meal.” Lucy shuddered at the smoothness of his voice, and the fact that Juvia was snickering in the background, but at the mention of food, Lucy’s stomach growled loudly.

“Traitor,” Lucy mumbled looking down at her rumbling belly. “But I am not a pup, I’m a wolf, nearly full grown as a matter of fact.” Gray and Juvia started giggling, and Lucy snarled again, her eyes beginning to glow. 

“Alrighty then, it's decided, you’re coming with me to meet our little… organization, but as a percussion…” Gray smiled evilly, and Lucy didn’t have time to react, as a third person’s scent filled her nose. The newcomer snatched her hands, pulling them forcefully behind her back, taken by surprise, Midnight squealed, trying to run away. She was only pulled back more forcefully as Juvia and Gray watched her, a smug look on both their faces. Something was thrown over Lucy’s head, with the strong scent of chloroform smothering her, forcing her mind to go dark, and her eyes to droop to a close. She was gone, drifting into a void, while her three kidnappers laughed a little, dragging her deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy this chapter as it adds in more characters, but Idk weather to make Natsu a Human Wolf or Vampire... He might come in a little later because I'm planning on having Juvia go all love rival on Lucy.


	4. Chapter Four Wolf vs Vampire

Lucy woke up with a screaming headache. Her mind was pounding and pulsing as the rest of her body was rushed with chills. Something wasn’t right though, she could move her arms or legs, and her vision was really blurry. She’d been drugged, by a human, Vampire, and some other creature. 

“Finally you’re awake, I was getting hungry,” a disturbingly familiar voice laughed. Lucy shook her head, clearing the blurriness from her eyes, before looking up to see the smug stupid face of Gray.

“Why dont you just eat me then, blood-sucker!” Lucy spat, her voice filled with venom and hate. 

“Awww, the little puppy is scared, and for your information, I don't drink the blood of ugly pieces of trash.” Lucy felt the sting of his words, but forced herself not to show it, she wouldn’t let this ugly pale skin bag scare her.

“How long are you planning on keeping me chained up like a pet?” Lucy asked, flexing her arms and legs against the chains that held her in an iron chair. They creaked a bit, but refused to loosen seeming only to cut deeper into Lucy’s flesh. 

“That depends on you, if you answer my questions, I might, might, let you go.” Lucy sighed, giving Gray a look, telling him to continue. “What were you doing outside your own border.”

Lucy sucked in her breath, calming her nerves, “I was banished. I angered the King, Jude, and he banished me, not much more too it.” Lucy could tell Gray was waiting for her to lie, but he didn’t know her, so he’d be having a hard time since Lucy was a very good liar.

“Alright, what did you do?”

“That’s a bit of a sensitive topic,” Lucy snarled, narrowing her eyes.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Gray forced the question again, and Lucy felt like crying, she didn’t want to remember it, the hate in her father’s eyes was so painful, and the disgusted look that smudged across Layla’s face made her break apart. 

“I… I.. The thing is… I.. um.. Ca… da.. I tried to kill him,” she blurted out quickly, hiding the fact that tears were pooling in her eyes. It wasn’t exactly the truth, and there was no way in tartarus that she would mention the fact that her father probably has a price on her head. This pale figure didn’t exactly look rich, so if there was anyway he could get money, he would kill her. Lucy knew he would kill her, without a doubt, he was a bloodsucking demon. 

“Wow, I’ve been trying to kill him for weeks, how’d you get close enough for him to see you? The only people near him are his dumb wife, and pathetic daughter!” Gray was laughing, and Lucy lost it, her anger surging forward like a hurricane.

“How dare you!” She screeched, her nails digging into her palms, drawing out blood. “You have no idea who you're talking about! Jude may be stupid, but Layla sure as Tarturous is not! And their daughter is not PATHETIC!” The words collided with the walls before bouncing back, ringing in the Vampire’s sensitive ears.

“Whoa, looks like I hit a nerve,” Gray smirked, “someone actually cares for those disgusting creatures. I heard that the King and Queen’s daughter was an idiot, weak, spoiled, ugly, the runt of the family line, or at least that's what the King said when I was spying on him, even the Queen agreed with him.”

“No…” Lucy whispered, “You’re lying, Layla would never...” She was near to tears, her eyes shimmering dangerously. If Gray said one wrong thing she would crack, and probably end up crying her eyes out.

“Well little pup, the real world isn’t all sunshine and daisies, so shut up and deal with it.” That shattered Lucy’s emotional dam, as all the tears burst out of her eyes. Her mouth gaped in a silent sob as her shoulders shook violently. Lucy’s lungs ached as she refused to try and breath, it was impossible, there was no way she could take it all in. Her mother never loved her, she was just acting, she was never loved she was unwanted. As much as she wanted to deny it, everything just clicked in Lucy’s mind, it explained everything. The reason for never letting her out, or their constant arguing, the beatings she got from her father for stupid things. Everything that ever happened, was because her parents never truly cared or loved her.

“Gray!” A voice broke through the silent sobs, though Lucy barely heard it through the ringing in her ears. “I told you to be gentle! Not make her cry!” It was Gray’s friend Juvia. “What did you say to her!?”

“I told her the truth Juvia, she was being annoying!” Gray defended himself, not a bit concerned that Lucy’s face was tinged red, and her lips were fading to blue.

“Gray!” Juvia screamed, rushing to Lucy’s side, “She’s suffocating herself, help me!” Juvia slammed her hands into Lucy’s gut, forcing her to gasp for air, refilling her lungs with the precious gas. Suddenly her sobs were audible, as her cries echoed off the walls. 

“See she’s fine,” Gray was suppressing giggles as he watched the Werewolf in front of him struggle for breath. 

“Y-y.. you’re… s-so dead,” Lucy sobbed, her eyes glowing with hate as shadows spun around her feet. The two didn’t seem to realize what was happening as the shadows consumed Lucy, changing her form into that of a wolf. Her fur had somehow changed color, to a snow white pelt, with reddish accents around her paws, muzzle, back and tail. A loud growl escaped through her sharpened teeth as she slipped out of the shackles in the chair, leaping off of it.

Gray looked surprised, as Lucy advance, her sharp claws scraping against the cold hard concrete floor. Juvia backed away from the wolf, her eyes filled with wonder and fear, she’d never seen a Werewolf in real life. Lucy’s eyes dimmed as she crouched, her muscles rippling under her soft fur. 

“Gray run,” Juvia whispered to her companion, “You made a Werewolf angry, that’s one of the worst things you could do alone, without numbers… well you’re doomed.” Gray didn’t need to be told twice as Lucy launched herself at him, aiming for his throat, he dodged, racing into the dark corners of the… house? Lucy sniffed the air, before opening her chocolate eyes, peering through the darkness, she saw his silhouette, on the wall, but began to pace acting as though she hadn’t found him yet. Juvia had disappeared, using some kind of magic, but it didn’t bother Lucy, her pray didn’t have the luxury of teleportation.

“I can smell you,” Lucy whispered in a slightly singsongy voice, before launching herself at the wall, tearing off a piece of Gray’s pant leg. Her eyes followed the blood-sucker as he ran to the other end of the room, baring his fangs as if he looked threatening. “Bite me, I dare you,” Lucy’s lips curved into a flesh hungry smile, insanity slipping into her eyes, she was losing the fight against herself, and her emotions.

Gray lunges, digging his fangs deep into Lucy’s shoulder, blood began to flow from the wound, dripping into the Vampire’s mouth. Lucy howled in pain, returning the bite as Gray tried to drain her, clamping her jaws firmly on his arm, black liquid pouring from it as she ripped him from her shoulder shaking him like a rag doll. Fury fueled her as she tried to rip her attackers arm off, but suddenly, everything went black and she collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have nothing to say right now


	5. Chapter Five Half-Breed

Lucy woke up, her head pounding as blood rushed into it. Instinctively she tried to raise her arms to cradle her throbbing noggin, but they were chained to a wall. The iron rubbed on her soft skin painfully, causing them to swell and ache. Tears were falling down her face, though she didn’t want to cry, and she didn’t know why she was crying in the first place.

“Oh no…” Lucy muttered, realizing what happened as memories flashed before her eyes. “This again… I knew I never should have tried that.” Her mother had warned her about turning into her ‘princess’ wolf form, and she completely forget about the warning when she attacked that blood sucking pale bag of bones. 

“Well, good morning pup!” ‘Speak of the devil.” Lucy sighed, letting her anger fade, she was helpless now, no doubt if she changed into a wolf these clamps would break her arms. 

“Good morning demon,” She shot back, humor ridden on her face, she was going to be positive today, no more fighting… maybe. His black eyes made her freeze, there was something different about them, they were more warm than before, less hostile. “What do you want? You being to… not insulting or creepy.”

“Ya, after you passed out from trying to rip me apart, Juvia got mad, said I should try to be nicer. And, you’re kinda the first wolf our group has ever met so it’s cool.” Gray smiled, his fanged teeth though still frightening were a bit less threatening.

“So you're more afraid of your girlfriend then of me ripping you apart if you attacked me again?” Lucy chuckled wolfishly. Her fiery eyes glowed joyfully, as Gray turned to a deep shade of crimson. “Okay, how about this, you let me out of these chains, because their kinda cutting of my hands. And then I won’t run away or try to kill you or your friends again.” 

“I don't think that's going to work,” Gray laughed, and Lucy growled with annoyance.

“So are you just gonna keep me like this for the rest of my life?” Her tone was well guarded, while her eyes flamed with anger. Fire bubbled in her veins as her fist clenched, besides the fact that they were losing their circulation. 

“Sure, maybe I’ll put a dog collar on you and take you for a walk once in awhile,” Gray looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

“Oh, that’s a good one, except if you did put a collar on me, I could rip your arm out of you socket during the walk.”

Gray shut up at that, and sat back in the corner of wherever the heck they were… that was sad, Lucy didn’t even know where she was. She cautiously sniffed the air, picking up the moist scent of wet pine needles and fresh grass. So she was still in the forest, but were exactly. Sniffing the air again she detected a cool breeze coming with it, so they were well out of the range of the Werewolf empire, the wolves lived near a scorching active volcano to keep Vampires out of the area. 

“How did we get so far out of m… the Werewolf territory?” Lucy caught herself, finishing with a slight cough. Gray glanced at her with suspicion, but she returned his gaze with cold eyes. 

“Good nose,” He commented, dodging her question. 

You didn’t answer my question, how did we get here?” Lucy put a very threatening undertone to her voice. 

“Were inside the borders of the Vampire territory, in the castle dungeon.” Lucy freaked out at that, straining in her shackles.

“What the heck! You brought me to the most dangerous place in Terraform!” Fear was laced heavily in her voice as panic rises in her stomach. She could see it now, Gray coming back with tons of Vampires, and all of them tackling her, ripping her apart as they feasted. Her blood would stain the ground and they would all laugh happily as they took over the world. 

“Wow! Are you scared of this place?” Gray began laughing, and Lucy growled, enraged that she couldn’t slap his smile of his stupid pale face.

“No! But who know what you and your crazy kidnapper friends are planning.” Lucy muttered, pouting because she couldn’t do anything in her position, and it was awkward.

“Oh! That reminds me, I want you to meet my halfbreed friend, he’s an idiot just like you!” Gray laughed, and Lucy nearly lost it again, but someone burst through the door before she could freak out.

It was another boy, but he thankfully wasn’t like Gray. Though he did have… pink hair. Who in their right mind would like pink hair!? Lucy was taken aback because of the stranger in front of her. He wore a black and orange vest, without a shirt, revealing his very nice sculpted abs. Not that Lucy thought he was cute or anything, no not at all. His white baggy pants were tied at his shins and his feet were covered with low boots. Lucy glanced up to his face, and nearly gasped at his eyes. They were dark as the forest, yet held so much joy and mischievousness. And his smile… he had the sharp teeth of a vampire, but his breath didn’t hold the stench of blood like Gray’s did, and his ears were slightly pointed, just like Lucy’s. 

“Hi, I’m Natsu!” Natsu grinned at Lucy, and realization came to her… ‘Half Breed’ He was half Vampire, half Werewolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE HE IS PEOPLE, In all his glory please welcome Natsu Dragneel!


	6. Chapter Six Scary Luce

“The heck man,” Natsu growled his eyes flashing dangerously. “Why is she chained up against the wall!” The pinkette stepped forwards, tearing the chains off Lucy’s arms, her arms were reddened and cut. She rubbed were the chains used to cut into her skin wiping away flecks of dried blood.

“What!?” Gray exclaimed as both Natsu and Lucy glared at him. “She could have run away!” Lucy rolled her eyes, and slid down the wall into a sitting position that was much more comfortable than being suspended in the air. Hopefully she could get out of here soon, or maybe wake up from this nightmare. She pinched herself, nope not a nightmare.

“I told you I wouldn’t run away,” her brown eyes glinted dangerously. “But I guess you don’t trust me.” Lucy turned her nose up, refusing to look at the pale boy infront of her

Natsu began to giggle at Lucy’s snotty attitude to Gray, his eyes were sparkling with humor as she began to laugh too. The Vampire just looked confused as he watched the silent exchange between the two in front of him. He didn’t know how wolves could connect easily with one another.

“Am I missing something here? Or did your brain just get fried pinky?” Gray asked, and Natsu growled, and without warning threw a punch at Gray’s face. He dodged and countered by slamming his knee into Natsu’s stomach. So... now it was time for a mini war!

Lucy watched as the two fought, wondering why the heck ‘friends’ would act like this towards each other. Her interest became terror as Gray bared his fangs, and Natsu just laughed taunting him to try and bite him. Protectiveness rose from nowhere, and even Lucy didn’t understand it.

Not wanting to see this progress, Lucy built up a growl in her throat, puting force behind it as she parted her lips and the screech blasted out, slamming into the boy’s ears.

“Stop!”

Her voice lingered for a minute, echoing across the walls several times before dissipating into the darkness. Natsu whimpered slightly, muttering something like, “She’s almost as scary as Erza.” And Gray just froze, his fist inches from Natsu’s cheek.

“What are you doing!?” Her voice held several layers of venom, but was undertoned with concern. 

“I was trying to teach hot head a lesson,” Gray smirked, returning Lucy’s glare with triumph as if he won something.

“He started it!” Natsu squealed like a five-year-old, pointing his finger accusingly at Gray who just glared back. 

“My Mavis,” Lucy muttered. “I’m locked in a building with two weirdos.”

“Three weirdos,” Natsu corrected, winking at Lucy, causing her face to heat up incredibly quickly.

“I’m not weird!”

“Yes you are,” Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Well, you’re psychotic!”

“Yes, yes I am!”

Lucy scoffed, leaning against the wall, this was gonna be a long day

“Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuce,” Natsu groaned, sitting beside her. “I’m bored, amuse me.”

Oh ya this was gonna be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored in school, and got this chapter finished! Enjoy guys!


	7. Chapter 7 The WATER!!!!!

Lucy had been ‘trapped’ in that stupid warehouse for almost a week. She hated to admit it, but it was kinda fun having Natsu around. He was funny, and entertaining, and kept Lucy from getting super bored, he also made sure Gray never put chains on her again. He was around so much, he’d even fallen asleep there a couple of times. She’s grown used to his presence and when he left, though she hated to admit it, she missed it. Right now Natsu was trying to get Lucy to eat part of his insanely spicy chicken, and she was not having a good time with it.

“Natsu, no!” Lucy yelped, scooting away from the red chicken. “The smell even burns my nose, what do you think it’ll do to my mouth!”

“Come on, it’s not that bad!” Natsu urged her to try it, but the humor behind his eyes was very unsettling. Lucy shook her head again, wrinkling her nose as more of the spice went up her nose.

“Don’t please!” But Natsu of course didn’t listen, and tackled Lucy, shoving the chicken into her mouth. “No!” Fire instantly began to burn in her scenes, and Lucy screamed loudly, spitting out the really spicy food. “Are you trying to kill me!” 

Instead of replying, Natsu rolled around on the ground, laughing his head off. Lucy growled, kicking him in the stomach, her mouth still burning intensely.

“Hay!” Natsu yelped, jumping up. “Meanie,” he muttered like a child, and Lucy began to giggle, but started coughing as more of the fire sauce wafted over her senses. 

“What is on that chicken!?”

“Ghost peppers, Tabasco, Chillies,” Natsu began listing the spiciest things he could think of, if it was hot, it was on that chicken.

“Holy Moon!” Lucy yelled, trying everything she could think of to get the taste off her tongue. Though she didn’t have water, so that was a problem, and she solved it by stealing Natsu’s water instead.

“Oi! That’s mine!” Natsu growled, as Lucy began chugging the thing of water.

“It’s your fault for making me eat the chicken!” She yelped, running away from Natsu as she kept sipping the cooling water. They both giggled as they ran around the large room, dodging some random chairs and tables.

“Give me back the water!”

“No!”

“Give it back!”

“Whats the Magic word?”

“Please give me back the water?”

“NEVER!” Lucy cackled evilly, turning into a wolf, holding the water flask in her mouth. Her golden fur gleamed as she leapt away from Natsu her fangs bared in a wolfish smile. 

Natsu grinned, his body shifting into that of a fire red wolf. His eyes were black as night and his lips were curled up into a smirk. Lucy didn’t think he’s actually be able to change, but hey.

“Eeeeek,” Lucy squealed jumping away from Natsu as he pounced up to her, suddenly the door slammed open and Gray rushed in.

“We need to go, NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda rushed, but my brain isn't working right now, and school don't agree with me! DX I will try to get another chapter out this weekend. Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy didn’t question Gray, by the tone of his voice it was pretty bad, and she didn’t want to hold them back from escaping whatever chaos that they were in now. The treo busted through the door, both Lucy and Natsu still in their wolf forms, if there was danger, this was the best way of handling it, and if needed they could act like harmless wild animals…. well maybe not harmless but…

“Natsu, get Lucy out of here, I have to find Juvia, Levy, Erza, Gajeel, and Jellal,” the vampire ordered, and without question, Natsu pushed Lucy away from the old shack. Explosions rang out soon after they left, and the golden wolf yelped. She’d always feared thunderstorms, and the explosions were louder that the sky’s roars.

Natsu kept running, while Lucy struggled to keep up, her fear was like lead in her legs, making each step painful and energy consuming. More explosions burst through the air, some very close to Lucy. Panic ran through the wolf’s body as she screamed, the intense heat of the gunpowder burning her fur.

“Move!” Natsu snarled, shoving Lucy roughly away as another explosion blasted him forward.

“Natsu!” Lucy howled, ignoring his order to get away. Instead she tore after him, his limp body flinging into several trees. She found him… bleeding… hurt… in pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she shifted human, her golden hair swaying in the burning air. “Natsu!” She screamed again, pulling the wolf close to her, “Please, get up.”

Lucy didn’t get a reply as she began tearing apart her clothing, wrapping it over some of his more gruesome wounds. She knew he was alive, though his breathing was slow and shallow, he was still alive. Explosions were still ringing off, but Lucy ignored her fear to help Natsu, he was more important than a silly phobia.

When Lucy finished, hours had passed, and the bombing has ceased. Though Natsu was still out of it, Lucy managed to drag him further into the woods, it was safer than the clear treeline they were in earlier. 

The moon drifted into sight, and Lucy yawned, she was completely drained of energy, it was too much of a busy day. Laying down, she snuggled into Natsu’s fur, he was still a wolf, so he probably wouldn’t mind her using him as a pillow. “Goodnight, pinkie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kinda stressed with school, second semester is always the hardest. I'll try to get more chapters for all my stories out this weekend, though no promises, high school gives me a lot of homework... i hate it. But anyway, thanks for reading guys!


	9. New People

“Who gave you permission to use me as a pillow?” a semi-deep voice woke Lucy from her peaceful sleep. Sitting up the blonde yawned, rubbing her still sleep-filled eyes.

“Waaa?” She replied groggily, her mind still fuzzy everything seemed to blur together, the bombing, running, and Natsu getting hurt. Natsu… Na- NATSU! Spinning around, Lucy’s eyes were filled with fear as they searched for her friend, though he wasn’t hard to find, since he was inches from her face… oh lord. The pinkette must have shifted back to human in his sleep.

“I am not your personal pillow, Luce.” Natsu leaned in, his breath mingling with Lucy’s. Her heart quickened and face turned a bright shade of red.

“I-I’m sorry, I ju-” Lucy was cut off when Natsu started giggling, blowing puffs of air into Lucy’s face. “Hey what’s so funny?!” She growled at him, punching his arm. 

“Your face! You actually thought I was mad!” Natsu was rolling on the ground, and heavy laughter filled the air. Lucy soon joined in, her light voice mixing with Natsu’s.

“Shut the hell up!” Someone shouted from the bushes, Natsu instantly began growling. 

“Jeez flame head you're so jumpy, take it down a notch,” a deeper voice snarled this time. Natsu relaxed a little, but Lucy was still cautious.

Two men walked out of the bush. One of them was Gray, who Lucy was happy to see alive, while the other she had no idea who he was.

He had long black hair, with scarlet red eyes that gave her chills. Not to mention was pretty tall, and covered from head to toe in piercings. It looked as if someone shoved several iron nails into his skin, and he was fine with it. 

“Sup Metal Face?” Natsu snickered, now sitting as his human self. Lucy followed his lead, and she stood next to the pinkette.

“Don’t call me that, Dragon Breath!” The pierced man hissed, tensing up as if preparing for a fight. 

“Both of you shut it!” Gray snapped, his cold gaze flicking between Natsu and the dark haired boy. “Gajeel, we didn’t come here to fight, we have to take these to idiots back to camp!”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, she’d never been called an idiot before, and it didn’t sit well with her. “Excuse me! I can’t speak for Natsu but I am not an idiot!”

“Hey!” Natsu complained, pouting like a kid.

“Oh hush you!” Lucy snapped. Her head snapping back to glare at Gray and Gajeel. 

“Alright Bunny Girl, you’re not an idiot, now can we please go back to camp!” Gajeel snarled, annoyance foaming up in his words. “Now!”

The group flinched, before following a very angered Gajeel back into the trees, Lucy and Natsu trailing in the back. 

Off they go to a potentially bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soon sorry for being a really late updater, but i was so busy with school and home and everything that I forgot about my readers and I apologize again for that, but I have a solution to my terrible updating, and now I have an alarm to scream at me every day so I write at least an hour a day on these stories so that should fix it! (Also I am sorry its so very short, but I'm in 4th quarter of school, which to me is the most stressful, and I have to give in like 20 projects soon :( )


	10. Disbanded

This story is over, no more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, and if you like it, I will continue, if you don't, I'll try something else


End file.
